You Had Me At Hello
by TheSpangerArmada
Summary: When Antonio meets Gilbert online, the two become insuperable. What happens when their life takes an unexpected turn? PruSpa/Pomato


**Yaoi AU Fanfiction**

Prussia x Spain

Written by Author A

A fic inspired by my love for PruSpa/Pomato

And all the fluffy and hurting feels I get from them.

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia

_Italics are a slight background/past_

* * *

_It had been months. Months of constantly sitting in front of a laptop, staring stupidly at a never ending chat box full of nothing but words…and still, I knew I was in love. He was flawless, an absolute narcissist, had a massive ego, couldn't stop bragging about his blog, and loved birds. And to think, that it had all started with a word. Just a simple word…'Hello.'_

I waited, scarf over my neck and face as I sat down on the bench in the cold winter air, waiting for the bus. We had met what seemed like an eternity ago. I couldn't help a smile as the doors opened, and the crowded passengers stepped off until there was nothing left but a few faded faces behind glass as the doors lingered a little longer, and then closed. No one called my name. No one even stopped to pay attention to the half frozen Spaniard far from his home in the winter...in Germany. And despite the cold and snow that had gathered on my clothes, I wasn't deterred. He would be here soon…he said he would…

_"Hey Antonio…what is it like? In Spain, I mean…""In Spain?" I laughed as I squeezed the hand in mine slightly, as we overlooked the water on top of a back country bridge, the water trickling and babbling below us as if it had a never ending conversation with itself. The air was crisp, and perfect…the summer breeze just cool enough to keep us both from sweating as we sat, my head on his shoulder, and watched the sun set over the far away mountains."Well…its warmer. The beaches are always crowded this time of year, and to see the sun set on the ocean is one of the most beautiful things in the world…""More beautiful than this?" He teased, gesturing over the landscape with his free hand, white hair blowing gently in the breeze. Behind us, a cow called its young to its side, readying for bed as I yawned, and I sat up, facing my one of a kind lover. "Never more beautiful than this." I grinned, nodding at the still snowy peaks that glowed golden as the sun disappeared. "Are you sure?" He said, an indescribable look coming over his features as a slight grin escaped, and he leaned in, lips ghosting against mine. "What about me?"…Nothing is more beautiful than this, Gilbert."I agreed, pressing my own back against his as we kissed upon that dusty old bridge; nothing for miles around us._

I snapped out of my stupor as a young couple, giggling and so full of life, passed with an umbrella… that it made my heart clench. "Are you sure I look okay?" The girl asked as they stopped only a small bit away from my bench, and she played with her hair. Exasperated, yet chuckling, the young male cupped her cheek. "You look wunderbar...quit worrying. My parents will like you...and the ring.." I leaned my head back against the bench, watching them with a sigh before closing my eyes once again and my hand traveled to the chain around my neck; loosing myself to my thoughts. Just a bit longer...

_" Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" A grinning face said to me as a blindfold was removed, my green eyes widening in obvious surprise as I was pushed into a sparkling brand-new apartment, already full of furniture and my things lay stacked in a messy pile upon a queen sized bed, perfect for two. "What...is this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as the silverette put a finger to his lips, and dragged me over to the bed, telling me to close my eyes once again. "Keep them closed. I'll be right back." He said with a grin as I smiled, shaking my head and taking a guilty look around the room before finally closing my eyes, to only a second later hearing a short rustling sound just before me. I was tempted to peek, but I obeyed Gilbert's command until he told me to 'open up' and when I did, was surprised to see him on his knees before me and a small, red box in front of my face that matched his eyes. "Well? I won't wait all day...hurry up!"He said, a blush covering his face as I grabbed the object, opening it.  
My eyes widened as i was greeted with a simple Germanic cross attached to a chain. It was like his own that he wore around his neck. "What is...?""Antonio...will you live with me?" I was caught off guard as I looked back down, my own hand in his. "I..don't..have a lot, I know. I just moved out of my parents house and I'm broke...and I know I don't have a job..a-and I know that I'm sick a lot...but I love you..." He looked almost embarrassed as he looked away, obviously expecting a harsher answer. "Gilbert..."I smiled as I leaned down, cupping his face in my hands, forehead to forehead. "You had me at hello."_

It was several more hours, and buses later when the last one rolled in, the door of the vehicle opened up to me and the sudden light from the inside flashed over me that my eyes opened, a shallow, and shaky breath barely escaping my lips as I stared into the light that I was certain was an angel, come to take me home on this cold winter night, when the bus driver called out to me. "Hey! You okay?" He asked, looking at me…likely a frozen mess of matted, brown hair and clothes covered in snow. I tried to move my hand to tell him I was fine, just waiting for someone to come so we could leave…but my arm wouldn't move. And I was so tired…my eyes closed for what I could've sworn was just a second, and when I woke up again, instead, there was a deathly hot hand upon my cheek as a fuzzy form appeared, and from far away I could feel myself being shaken."Wake up…you can't sleep here…" He was so annoying. Why couldn't he just let me be? "I'm waiting…" I said between chapped lips, eyes barely flickering in response to his attempts, before he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

_"What do you mean, I have to leave?" I asked as I sat down upon my apartment bed, hands folded into my lap from surprise. The news had nearly sucked all the life out of me, and it felt like all my happiness was coming to an end as the landlord simply shook his head and without another word, left. My head fell into my hands as I cried, not being able to hold back the tears from what was undoubtedly the worst day of my life. The hospital had called only a few hours before, and told me of his condition. 'He only has a few more days to live.''He won't last much longer.' And we couldn't afford the apartment anymore due to his medical bills. My hand went up to my neck, fingers gently touching the Germanic cross that lay around my neck as I stared at the phone in my hand which began to rapidly blink. "..Hola...?" I answered with a shaky breath. "Are you going to keep fussing like that..?" An all too familiar voice chuckled gently over the phone, and I clung to it like it was my life-line. "Gilbert...?" "Hey, its alright...I'll be home soon. Would you mind meeting me at the bus stop?" He asked, and I stood up in disbelief, immediately grabbing for my winter jacket despite knowing it was insane. "What about the hospital...?""Don't worry about it...there's.. been a change of events. I can come home." That was all he said before he hung up the phone and I feigned all hope as I put on the jacket and went out into the cold winter air._

It was sometime later when I was woken up once again, this time to the gentlest of touches to my face, and as soon as my eyes opened, I couldn't help a smile as once again, Gilbert's own signature smile greeted me. "Did you wait long..?" "No...I didn't." I said as I got up from the bench, finding it odd that it was strangely quiet on the snowy, Saturday morning..and the bus was gone. The bus driver must've given up and left in the night. In the night..? "Wait...oh no..." I said as I shook my head, laughing, expecting snow to come flying from my hair as I did so, but instead was only greeted with its tickling touch to my temple. Gilbert chuckled, grabbing my hand with his own, his warmth immediately spreading throughout my body...and though it was snowing all around it, it was as warm as a summers day. "Don't worry about it go home, okay?" I nodded as we walked, having to shield my eyes from the light of the sun as it appeared closer than it had ever been before.

As soon as we had walked a little ways, Gilbert stopped, turning to me."Something wrong?" I asked as he took my head in his hands like I had done to him only a few months before, and we met forehead to forehead, his crimson eyes searching my own as if he was looking for something to say. "Antonio..." "Si, Gilbert..?" I said with concern in my own eyes as he sighed in contentment and kissed my forehead."Thank you...for having me at hello."\


End file.
